Hickory Dickory Vanellope
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope has to wake up at 6 am to take Gloyd to a new game, but she has trouble falling asleep thanks to the annoying alarm clock he lent her


**Hickory dickory Vanellope**

**I don't own wreck it ralph **

**Agent BM presents**

**A Vanellope Von Schweetz cartoon**

**Hickory Dickory Vanellope**

Vanellope was lying on her bed listening to music on her phone and reading a magazine when she got a call

"Hello?" asked Vanellope

"Hey Vanellope, it's Gloyd, listen my kart is being fixed and I need a ride to the new rollercoaster game tomorrow at 6 am" said Gloyd

"6 am? Why would I take you there then, and why me? Can't you get someone else to take you or just walk?" asked Vanellope

"I've been invited to test the rides on the first day, I don't like walking so early, and you owe me a favor, remember when I helped you with that embarrassing problem you had that I promised I'd never speak of?" asked Gloyd

"Yes I remember, but I can't help you, my digital clock is broken" said Vanellope

"Now Vanellope, you told me not to let you talk yourself out of it. But since you're clock is broken, you can borrow my clock, I'm on my way to drop it off. And remember to pick me up at the rainbow bridge, I'll be waiting for you there tomorrow morning" said Gloyd

"But Gloyd-

But Gloyd hung up before she could finish

"So much for sleeping in on my day off" said Vanellope to herself

(Later that night)

Vanellope came out of her bathroom wearing her pajamas and bathrobe. She set the clock Gloyd left her and took her robe off. She climbed into bed and turned off the lights. The clock started ticking loudly, Vanellope turned the light on and it stopped. She turned the lights off and the clock ticked louder. She turned the lights on and off a few times and every time she turned them off, the clock ticked even louder

"Maybe I can drown out that clock with some music" said Vanellope as she got out her beats headphones and iPhone from her nightstand. She tried to turn her phone on but the battery was dead.

"Okay so no music, oh well my headphones have a noise cancelling function" said Vanellope as she turned the noise cancelling on and put her phone on her charger. She got back into bed when she could hear the clock ticking again

"How come I can still hear that thing?" asked Vanellope as she took her headphones off to see the light on it wasn't on even though the headphones were. She reached for a box of new batteries but she saw that she was out

"Okay, note to self, buy more batteries" said Vanellope as she grabbed the clock and threw it out the window

The sprinklers turned on outside and sent the clock flying through one of the chimneys and into Vanellope's media room. The clock landed on an amp that started to play the sugar rush theme song. The clock began to dance along to the music. Vanellope woke up furiously

"I just want to go to bed, is that so much?" asked Vanellope to herself as she put her robe on and went to get the clock

She put the clock in a box and wrote 'To Gloyd' on the top and put the box in her mailbox

"You can have your dumb old clock back Gloyd" said Vanellope before going back inside

Just as she climbed into bed Gloyd walked into her room

"Hey Van, you must've accidentally mailed this to me so I thought I should bring this back" said Gloyd putting the clock on her nightstand "Now you better get some shut eye because you have to pick me up at 6 am by the rainbow bridge to take me to the coaster game"

Vanellope put the clock in another box

"I'll send this to a place that doesn't need sleep" said Vanellope before writing 'To Skynet' on the box

Vanellope got a good 1 hour of sleep when she heard a loud noise. She woke up to see the Harvester from terminator 4 lifting up the roof to her bedroom. Instead of attacking her it put the clock back on Vanellope's nightstand

"I know what you're thinking, but we machines need sleep too. And yes we can talk, we just choose not to in this fashion" said the harvester before putting her roof back

Vanellope put the clock in another box

"I'll send you to another planet"

Vanellope wrote 'To LV-426' on the box and mailed it. About half an hour later the alien queen from the game brought the clock back before rushing away

Vanellope tried one more time to get rid of the clock. She put the clock in one last box and wrote 'To Chuck' on the box and mailed it. About 10 minutes later Vanellope woke up to the sound of glass breaking. She looked out her window to see Chuck

"You can have your stupid clock back ya fool" shouted Chuck

"Keep it down out there, I'm trying to sleep" shouted Bill from below Vanellope's floor

"You Shut up ya fool" shouted Chuck before leaving

Vanellope looked at her watch to see it was already 5 am, she spent her whole night trying to get rid of that annoying alarm clock. She decided to get as much sleep as she could now, and get even more after dropping off Gloyd. She climbed back into bed and decided to sleep through the ticking. In her dream, the sounds of the clock were everywhere chasing her and Gloyd kept reminding her to pick him up at 6 am. She was woken 50 minutes later by the sound of the alarm going off. She shut the alarm off

"I'm not even gonna bother to get dressed, I'm gonna get Gloyd, give him his stupid clock back, then I'm gonna sleep all day" said Vanellope to herself as she put her robe on and went to get her Kart

(Rainbow bridge)

Vanellope drove up to the bridge 5 minutes later to see Gloyd waiting. She threw his clock at him and he put it in his hat

"Thanks for doing this favor for me Van" said Gloyd as he hopped in the back

"Lets just get this over with so I can go back to bed. So where is this game anyway?" asked Vanellope as she exited the game

"Turn left and stop" said Gloyd

Vanellope stopped at the game next to sugar rush

"You mean to tell me that it's RIGHT NEXT DOOR" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Convenient right?" asked Gloyd

Vanellope literally kicked him off her kart and sped off home

"Boy, she's cranky" said Gloyd


End file.
